


Brazilian prison boys

by Altairs_babe



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Boys Kissing, Drug Dealing, Fear, Kissing, M/M, More sex scenes follow soon, Multi, Murder, Prison, Sadism, Swearing, Violence, friendship ( or at least a starting one )
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-03 17:01:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4108321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Altairs_babe/pseuds/Altairs_babe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Pedrinhas prison in Brazil gets 6 new inmates, Thiago Silva, David Luiz, Phillipe Coutinho, Neymar, Oscar Emboaba and Lucas Silva are all send sepperatly to jail for different crimes, they meet eachother in their cellblock. While they try to make an escape plan, they try to deal with their personal problems as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Calouros

THIAGO:  
The moment i stepped out of the bus and came in the courtyard the silence stopped and the yelling of the other inmates begun: "Calouros! Calouros! Calouros!" ( it means freshman ) I looked on the wall, seeing plenty of windows with bars, hundreds of hands and arms sticking out of it, all pointing in the direction of the small group that walked over the courtyard. I looked over my shoulder, and behind two other guys walked my buddy David. He looked back at me, David was a strong guy, he allways was, but i could see he was concerned, i gave him a nod, i know it was nothing but really, i wasn't in a position to cheer him up, not now at least. The group walked to the door into cellblock B which was painted in large white letters on the wall. One of the guards pushed me in my back because i did not move fast enough, i looked back at David again who still looked nervous, i should never have brought him with the smuggling, well, he insisted to help me get the drugs to Argentinia, i appreciated it, but i felt so guilty when they caught us, he was my buddy i didnt want him to get into trouble. We were going to the second floor and came into into a large hallway, it smelled like old sweat, unwashed laundry, excrements, dirt and blood here. Both on the left and right side of the corridor were the celldoors. The cells themselves were small and overcrowded and dirty, the cells were actually one big long room, with bars in between every 2,5 meters, on the bars were hanging some towels, clothes and washinglines with clothes on them, both for laundry and the towels on the windows were used as sunscreen. Even here the yelling didn't stop for even a second, lots of arms and hands were bounching to the bars, combined with the "Calouros! Calouros! " yells. At the end of the hallway i was stopped by one of the guards, i looked next to me, thank god David was here, they would probbably place us in the same cell, according that i didn't see the other inmates of the group any anymore. The other guard opened the door of the cell and the other two pushed us in before closing the door. I looked around, trying to get used to the room i would have for the next 20 years. 

DAVID:  
As soon as the yelling begun i started to feel the shivers over my back, i tried not to listen, but the sound was cutting through my flesh and bone, i looked on the walls and saw the hundreds of arms point at us and throw stones and toiletpaper at us. I looked in front of me again and saw Thiago nod at me, this somehow calmed me down. I lowered my head and thought back about how i got here, Thiago said that he had to smuggle drugs into Argentinia in order to get some money, he was my best friend so of course i insisted to help him with it, even though Thiago refused it and warned me for the consequences. I was well aware of them, but that didn't stop me from helping my buddy. I was shocked by the sound of the door from the cellblock opening, bringing me back into reallity, again i felt the shivers down my back and i caught myself heavy breathing. Thiago looked back at me one more time, i didn't want him to see i was nervous, but it was allready to late. We came on the second floor and came into a long hallway, with prison doors on each side. The yelling from outsider was nothing commpared with the yelling in here, i looked next to me and saw some of the other guys squeeze their eyes, according to the hard sounds of yelling and bounching on the bars. We walked down the corridor and i tried to get a glimps from the overcrowded cells, there were all males in the cell, females were placed in other cellblockes. There was an average of 6 to 9 persons on a 2 by 2,5 meter cell, the inmates were in some cases litteraly pressed together, there was barley place to move, some of the inmates looked not even older then 15. I looked behind me and saw the guards place some of the inmates in the allready overcrowded cells, the group was getting smaller and smaller until i was left with Thiago at the last cell, i exhaled from relief and i saw Thiago thought the same when he realized we were in the same cell together, the door was opened and we were brutally pushed into the small cell which was allready occupied by 4 other guys. 

PHILIPPE:  
The guard called us to follow him, thank god, we have been standing in the hall for hours, just because te guards wanted to wait until the other groups of new inmates arrived to decide in wich cell to put us. Everybody was happy that they could move, but of course no one dared to complain, then u would probbably not make ot to ur cell alive. " you! Get moving! " one of the guards yelled to a skinny guy in the corner, he had his head down and looked like he was in some kind of trance. I heard about this guy, his name was Neymar, he got life sentense for murdering his wife and child and two other guys. It made me realized how lucky i was, i recieved 15 years for robbery of one of the most richest guys in town, but i had to, my family was starving, and all the money was going to that rich capitalistic fuck. Anyway, Neymar lifted his head up and looked mad to the guards and the group, when he made eye contact with me i quickly turned my head away. We walked upstairs, the screaming " Calouros! " became louder and louder. I looked out of the window and saw another group walking down the courtyard, and in the distance i saw a bus arrive with the third group of inmates, the guards brought us to our cells in sepperate small groups for secuirity meassures. We reached the second floor and walked to the hallway, we reached te last cell in a minute, it felt like forever to me. The door opened and i was pushed inside, one guard kept an eye on me while the other brought another prisoner. I looked around, It was a very small empty cell, with just a toilet, a sink and one bunk, the two who were first were lucky guys, the rest had to sleep on the floor. I watched to the bars between the walls, this was actually a very long hall with bars between every 2,5 meters, you basicly could watch in someone elses cell, there was not much to see though because a large blanket was placed on the bars. Of course the other inmates liked the least of privacy they had, speaking of other inmates, another guy was pushed in. I was shocked when i looked him in the eye, it was Neymar. I crawled back until my back hit the wall, but Neymar was just standing motionless there, he looked at the bunk. " i take the bed upstairs " he said on a threatning tone, i nodded. Neymar didn't say a word anymore when he laid himself on the bed making himself comfy, i took the bed below, also trying to get some rest, however that didn't last long as the door opened and another guy came in. 

NEYMAR:  
I was caught up in thoughts until i hear a loud voice " you! Get moving! " one of the guards yelled at me. I slowly brought my head up and looked at him, automaticly also to the group of inmates, i saw one guy turn his head away the moment i looked at him. I knew what they thought of me, but i can tell u, it was only half true. I did kill those two guys, but i did it to save my wife and child, i came home, and once i got into the room i saw one guy try to rape my wife while the other holded my child with a knife on his throat. I didn't know what went over me but i got berserk, i grabbed the guy who was holding my child and beated the crap out of him, my child was safe and my wife tried to escape, however i did not notice the guy who holded my child dropped the knife, as soon as i was finished with him i looked behind me and saw that my wife and child were both stabbed to death, and now the remaining guy came to me. I screamed from sorrow and anger and attacked the men with the knife, i beated, kicked, headbounched and bited him to death. Of course the police arrived way to late and were immidiatly suspecting me of four murders, and thanks to my ball sucking lawyer i got here in prison with life sentense. We walked to the hall, outside i saw another group closing in, they transported us sepperatly to minimize the change of a big riot. At the end of the large hallway of the second floor i was tossed into the last cell, i looked up and recognized the guy that i looked at earlier on, he stepped back frightend, i said nothing and looked to the bunk next to me " i take the bed upstairs" i said as threatning as i could, he nodded and i placed myself on the bed. I really didn't want to scare him, it was a very hard and unfair time for me so i tried to get the least bit of comfort. I had my eyes closed and heard the guy behind me taking place on the other bed. As soon as the celldoor opened again i looked up and saw another guy came in, he was slightly bigger then me and had black curled hair. He didn't say a word as he got in, well i was not surprised of that. 

OSCAR:  
We walked on the courtyard to the large building, the inmates inside started yelling to us. I looked at one of the windows and saw some guys looking out of it to us. The door of the cellblock was opened and as soon as we got in the bus stopped in the courtyard bringing in another group of inmates. I followed the guards to the second floor, seeing all the cells filled to the edge with inmates made me think back, when the making of illegal cocaine seemed like a good idea, i did it in the basement of my house, i got all the supplys from a buddy of me and i made good money out of it as well, not a single worry in the world, until the cops stormed in my house at night one day, arrested me and ransacked my basement. And with that, with the blink of an eye your life can change. First u have good clients and lots of cash, and the other moment you get 20 years in jail. As soon as we reached the cell on the end of the hall i was tossed in. I looked up, damn, the beds were allready occupied. There was one skinny guy in the bed upstairs, i think he was slightly smaller than me, and a guy laying on the bed below. He had dark brown hair, dark eyes and a big nose, which actually suited him pretty well. I said nothing to them, not even a " hello". I heard stories about prisons, the first words u say to an inmate can be ur very last. I placed myself in the corner, leaning against the wall, trying to find the softest spot of stone to lean on. I looked to the bars between the wall, maybe i could get a glimps of the other cell, unfortunatly, there was a large blanket placed on the bars, limiting my sight. I tried to close my eyes, it seemed okay because the other guys had their eyes closed as well. Until the celldoor opened and one guy with short brown hair and a small trail of facial hair was throwed in on the usual brute way by the guards. He looked me in the eye and gave me a greeting nod. I smiled to him. The guys on the bed looked to him, he greeted both of them with a " hey " as he searched for a place in the small cell. 

LUCAS:  
Behind me i heard the bus parking on the courtyard, poor guys, i thought. After my group got hundred times the word Calouros throwed to our heads with a lot of other junk, no doubt the group that was comming out of the bus would wait the same fait. I looked over my shoulder, trying to see the inmates in the bus, but the guards pushed me in my back, demanding me to walk in the large building. I followed the guards upstairs while i looked at my group of inmates, searching for familiar faces, maybe someone from the riot, i recognized no one. A few days ago i joined a big riot in the streets, it ended up into a fight and lots of people were arrested, including me. I got 10 years in prison, seriously?, for just a riot, i was pretty sure my lawyer was corrupted. I came on the second floor at the end of the hallway, the door of the cell opened and i was pushed inside. I looked up and saw a guy leaning to the wall, i nodded to greet him, he smiled friendly back. I looked to the bunk next to me, the guys that were laying on it sat up to check out the new guy. I said " hey " to both of them, they greeted me back with a nod, personaly i thought it was good to start a talk, it was a good idea to make some allies in a place like this, and the most logical would seem ur cellmates, but the three guys didn't seem to be in the mood for talking. I placed myself on the ground leaning with my back to the bars in the middle of the tiny room, that seemed to become even smaller as the door opened, and two other guys came in, both very tall, one with short dark hair, the other with large brown curles. The guards brutally pushed them in and closed the door again , i heard one of them say " that was the last of them " in the hallway, which suddenly seemed very far away.

( hope u enjoyed part one, the rest will come ASAP ;) )


	2. Lets make some friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The guys have a talk and seem to get along together
> 
>  
> 
> ( sorry if their might be any writing mistakes, i was a little drunk when i re checked it )

NEYMAR:  
After i had my breakfast, well what do u call breakfast, some beans, old bread and a piece of half raw meat, i took place on the table. The other guys were sitting on it as well, not because we became such good buddy's, but we didn't know anyone else here, in fact we havent even figured out eachothers names either, none of us said a word the other day. I took place on the bench and started eating, i sensed someone next to me, i looked up and saw that guy with the dark hair and big nose, searching for a place next to the other guys. No one responded, i moved a bit on the bench and patted on the wood, signing that he could took place there, he gulped first and looked nervous, but then he took a seat next to me, well, that was done, now i could continue my 'breakfast'. 

LUCAS:  
The last guy was sitting, and still we didn't say a word to eachother, well, it was a nice thing from the other one to make some place. The guys continued their meals " how did u guys sleep? " i asked, desperatly trying to start a conversation. " like crap " the large guy with the black hair said to me " which idiot puts just 2 beds into the room ". The skinny guy chuckled " well, then u should be arrested sooner, then u would have a bed" he said. The dark haired guy looked mad in his direction, " ow great " i thought, i am trying to talk to them and they start fighting, well, there wasn't much time for that, one of the guards bounched on the table " finish ur meals sissys! " he yelled " labour time! ", and with that everybody ate as fast as they could to be at least some kind of fed.

PHILIPPE:  
After i finished my meal i was send outside for rock splitting on the courtyard, we all got a pickaxe tossed at us to do the job and been Send a big pile if rocks, i never really liked hard physical labour, but it was better then nothing, besides you got a little cash from it, it was not much though, i bet kids didn't even wanted to have it as an allowance. I was looking around the workplace while i cracked the rocks in half, it went better then i expected, a guy came next to me, i gasped once i looked him in the eye, it was Neymar again. He looked mad at me as soon as i gasped, " u got a problem?!" He said annoyed, " err... No no.. " i quickly responded and continued, he began to crack te rocks as well. I turned my head slightly to him " t..thank u for saving a seat for me" i said, he stopped his work and looked me in the eye ". Ur welcome buddy " he said and gave me a little smile, it made me blush. Neymar sighted " listen men " he said " that story about me, it aint true, well not compeletly" he said to me. I looked him in the eye, i was surprised he started about it, but on the other hand i understood that he wanted to defend himself. " so how did it go? " i asked, just to keep him going with talking. " well i did kill those 2 guys " he said, and then i sensed a bit of dissapointment on his eyes " i tried to protect my wife and child, but. Unfortunatly... I was too late" he said. I lowered my head " that sucks for u men, i am sorry" i said. 

NEYMAR:  
" but why are you in jail then?" The guy asked me. " well i still comitted 2 murders " i said " and my lawyer sucked". The guy started laughing, i didn't know what it was but i felt very good now, to see this guy smile actually made my day. I pointed my hand to him " i am Neymar " i said, the guy smiled and shaked my hand " Philippe ". I smiled back to him, i saw that he was getting very comfertable, now that we were talking for a while " so why are you in jail Philippe? " i asked to keep this moment going. " robbery, i needed the money to feed my family " he replied, i nodded " that shouldnt be a crime " i said " i think its brave from u ". Philippe blushed " i think ur pretty brave too, to fight two guys to protect ur wife and kid" he said, and with that we both started chuckeling, until one of the guards smacked on our heads " hey love birds, get to work! " he yelled. 

LUCAS:  
I lifted up the box with dirty clothes and sorted them in white and dark in two sepperate boxes, i was chosen to do the laundry with that other guy from my cell, the one with the really big curles. We were both storting to the pile of sweaty, mud and in some case blood covered clothes, and these were not even all of them, the prison coucncil thought it was a waste of money to give every new prisoner fresh and clean clothes every week. Once a month, they got one set cleaned and that was it. " men, what did these guys do to make it this bad. " i said looking at a white shirt that now looked more like an abstract painting. The long haired guy smiled, but said nothing. " come one men " i said a little louder " just say something, we all cant pretend nobody is around here " i said, and i meaned it, i was sick of it. The guy sighted " listen guy " he said " i appreciate what u trying to do, but i am not in the mood for talking ". I lowered my head " sorry err... ". He looked at me " David " he said, " i am Lucas " i said, he smiled and nodded " nice to meet you " he said, it made me chuckle " see" i said " were having a conversation".

DAVID:  
I couldn't help it but smiling, this was a nice guy, he just wanted to make some buds. " were are u here for?" he asked " well. I was helping my buddy getting illegal drugs to Argentinia, he is the guy with who i came into the cell, his name is Thiago" i said " we were caught on the border ". Lucas nodded " that sucks buddy" he said" you didn't have to do it ". I shaked my head " i insisted on it " i said in defence " he is my best friend, what would u do if ur best friend asked u a favour? " i asked. Lucas nodded, " i did " he said " one of my buds asked me if i could join a riot for more money for the workers " he said and lowered his head " it ended in a fight however, thats how i got here " he said. I chuckled " the system sucks doesnt it " Lucas gave me a smile and nodded, he quickly turned his head into the box " guard " he whispered and with that i continued my work as well. 

OSCAR:  
My labour hours were with metal working, together with the tall black haired guy. I concentrated on my work, but i could not get my eyes of from this guy, his body got all sweaty by the metal working and welding, it looked very hot. I never told anyone about it but i liked guys. Here in Brazil homosexuality was accepted, in some cases even encouraged, but here in prison it is a hard world, and showing your feelings might be seen as a sign of weakness. He gave me a look, as soon as his dark eyes caught me i blushed and continued work, on that moment a guy came stand next to me. Good god, he was 2 meters tall, fat but seemed strong, his was a skinhead and had swastika tattoos all over his body. " hey little guy " he said on avery scary tone " err... Hey " i said. " its dangerous here to be all by yourself in such a big prison " he smirked " particular for a little guy like you " he came closer to me and i stepped back " i can protect you" as he looked at me " me and my buddy's" and two guys closed in, the same types as him. " but you have to do something for us " he smirked and grabbed me in my crotch, i was shocked and made a big step back " er...no thanks, i can deal with ot myself " i said, but he came closer. " i dont think you can " he said on the same tone, " n..no " i stuttered, but on that moment Thiago came in between. 

THIAGO:  
I knew i was way smaller than the guy, and he seemed a lot stronger, but i could not allow him to rape this poor guy, i did not know him so well,but that was no reason to let him down. " didn't you hear him " i said, i had to bring my head up to make eye conctact with him. " he said no, so piss off " i hissed. He laughed at me " what? We didn't do anything wrong" he said " we offered him protection " he said and tried to step to Oscar, but i pushed him on the chest " if u touch him like that one more time, it is you who needs protection " i hissed, for a second we looked mad at eachother until a guard shouted we should continue working. " i am not finished with u yet " the large guy said to be before walking away. I noticed the small guy stood next to me " thanks " he said softly, i smiled to him " ur welcome " i said " i dont let that big fuck just rape u like that " i said, he smiled and blushed. " i... I am Oscar " he stuttered. I smiled, " i am Thiago" he said. He smiled at me a last time before he continued. 

That night all the guys had a fun time, they sat in a Circle and made buddy talk all night. The first night in the cell, nobody said a word, now they sat in a circle talking and laughing about their day, their labour hours and how they got to jail. It was just a very new and fresh thing, but it was the beginning of a warm, close and great friendship.


	3. Gang war

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys get a conflict with a couple of guys, that ends up in a fight

LUCAS:  
We were in prison for about two weeks, and every day we got closer with eachother, we talked a lot more and became good friends. But still, prison is not a fary tale world full of fiendships and love, so we deceided that it would be safer for each of us to form a gang, we had a name for a gang " the Brazilian prison boys" not the most catchy, but to remember the moment we met eachother in jail, and because we would be here for a very long time. 

OSCAR:  
We sat in the cafeteria, eating diner, still talking, laughing and screwing around a bit, only Neymar stayed a bit quiet, i dont know why. Then i felt someone touch my back and push me to the table. I coughed and looked up who did push me, i saw a big skinhead guy laugh at me, it was the one that wanted to 'protect' me in the meatel workshop. " still dont think that my protection is a good idea, honey? " he asked laughing. " i warned you! " Thiago said who sat next to me and got up, i grabbed his arm " no " i whispered " he isnt worth it Anyway". Thiago hissed mad, but took his seat again. 

DAVID:  
The big swastika guy walked to a table were three guys sat, probbably his friends because they had the same catagory of tattoos. I looked at him still bragging about how tough he was for pushing a boy that was over 8 inch shorter than him. He took a seat on the large bench, and immediatly with that extra adding of weight the bench broke and the guy fel on his big butt. Suddenly it was very quiet in the cafeteria, only one sound was heard, the sound of me laughing. 

THIAGO:  
" David you fool " i thought, okay it was hillarious to see that guy fall on his ass, but now he stepped to us. His head became brightly red, all because he was fucking mad, hey...that rhymes, anyway, he stopped near David. " you got a problem you little fuck! " he shouted so hard, even the people all in the back had no trouble hearing him. David shaked his head but the guy grabbed his collar and pulled him towards his face, the foam was coming out of his mouth. " if you ever have the balls to laugh at me one more time... " he hissed while pulling David closer " i will cut them of and force u to eat them, you got me?!" But before he said the last word, i came in between. 

OSCAR:  
I saw how Thiago looked mad up to the big man in front of him. " you dont even think of thouching him " he said while he pushed the guy away. I grabbed Thiagos arm again " Thiago no" i said " dont make this any worse " but he pushed my hand away " back off " he said and the big guy smirked " yeah, save ur energy because after i have killed him ur ass will be mine" he said, it made me gulp, however he was so focused on me that he did not see Thiagos fist move. With a smack, Thiagos fist punched on the guy his cheek, i thought i heard it break. The big men coughed blood and spitted out a broken tooth. He yelled loudly and stormed towards Thiago. 

DAVID:  
The big men looked like a rhino charging in on Thiago, he aimed his massive fist and pushed it forward, however Thiago who was smaller, but way more agile evaded the fist just in time. Thiago jumped up and landed with his feet on the guys leg bringing him out of balance. The guy fel on the ground, Thiago went on top of him and punched him in the face multiple times. Thiago kept punching, until one of the other swastika guys came behind Thiago, grabbed his arms and holded him up, the other guy was getting up and prepared to beat Thiago. I was shocked, i didn't know what to do, Thiago was a tough guy, but he could not fight two of these nazi superweapons, suddenly i felt the blood gushing through my veins, i yelled and stormed forward to the guy that wanted to beat Thiago. I had to do it, Thiago was my friend and he protected me, he allways did, it was the most logical and honorouble to protect him as well. I grabbed the mens throat and punched his face, apparntly Oscar had the same idea, he jumped from his seat and kicked the guy in his stomach. 

THIAGO:  
Good, David and Oscar distracted that guy, now i had to focus on the one that holded me, he made one big mistake he only holded my arms and waist, not my legs. I brought them up, and pushed them down, kicking his knees with the back of my shoes, after that i scratched the back of my shoes down on his shinbones. The guy immidiatly released me, fel down, and grabbed his shinbones from pain. I placed myself on him and started punching him, but them i saw the last two skinheads stand up and ran towards me, well, that was until the bench on which Lucas, Philippe and Neymar were sitting was pushed forward and the two skinhead rhinos fel over it. 

PHILIPPE:  
" the bigger they are, the harder they fall " i thought while me, Neymar and Lucas charged forward to the two men on the ground. Me and Lucas jumped on the guy in front while Neymar took the one behind. The other boys were fighting with the other swastika guys, Lucas and i were sitting on the guy while punching him in the face and chest, he tried to get Lucas off but the two of us were strong enough to hold him, however, Neymar proved that he could deal it on his own pretty good too, it drawed my attention, and i kept looking at it, he kept punching, the guy wasn't even moving anymore, but Neymar punched and kicked like a madmen. 

NEYMAR:  
I couldn't think anymore, my sight was red and i didn't hear the sounds, the beating and the other inmates cheering anymore. I kelt punching and punching the guys face, it was a red lifeless mess, but i kept punching, i didn't know why, while i felt the blood gushing on my face. Far in the distance i heard plenty of guards come into the room and sepperate us from the guys, Thiago kicked one guy in his nuts before he was pulled out range. 

THIAGO:  
" what the hell is wrong with u?!" The warden yelled to us. We were all standing in his office waiting for him to decide a punnishment, the warden himself was a small guy, a bit chubby with black hair and a same mustache, well a few very weak hairs. " sir " i said " it was self defense, he threatend my friends". With that Oscar blushed a little. " i dont give a shit about what they did " the warden said " you started fighting! " he looked at his desk and writed something down " you get 200 hours of unpayed punnishmet labour " he said " this must be an orderly prison". and that was when i lost it " orderly! " i yelled, he looked shocked at me from the sudden resistance " my friend was threatended to get raped by them! You call that orderly!?" I yelled to him, the wardends face became red, but he couldn't find any words. Oscar looked at me " Thiago calm down" he hissed. " no! if there is anyone who should be punished, it is them!, i only defended my buds! " i yelled, but i guess i was a bit to overconfident, the warden was hissing from fury while he looked at me. The foam came of from his mouth and his eyes were bloodsoacked.


	4. Oscars gratitude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oscar is alone with Thiago for a while, and he wants to thank him for standing up for him and the guys.

OSCAR:  
It was pinata day at the courtyard, only Thiago was the pinata for today. I watched repulsive how a group of 5 guards stood around the bound Thiago who was on his knees on the ground. One guard made an aim with a long stick, and smacked Thiago in his face with it, i turned back but i heard the blood gushing out of his mouth. The warden was very mad at Thiago for resisting against him, he deceided to give him a week of isolation cell along with physical punnishment. Another guard slammed the stick on Thiagos arm, and another on his chest, leaving bright red, painfull bruises. The rest of the guys were forced to watch too, with every smack we turned our heads away, and tried not to hear the sounds of smacking and guards laughing, Neymar even cried a little. The only inmates who enjoyed this show were the swastika guys, the rest of the inmates watched shocked and disgusted how the guards treated Thiago. However, Thiago didn't cry or show pain, he stayed strong, he didn't gave them that satisfaction. One guard slammed on Thiagos head one more time, another stream of blood came out, " jackpot " he laughed. Thiago laid on the ground and spitted some more blood while the guards opened their pants and pissed on him. One guard patted my head " you " he said " take care of him, he is going in is isolation cell tonight " he said to me as i watched Thiago being dragged in. 

THIAGO:  
Two guards brought me to my cell and throwed me inside. " jerks " i hissed as he crawled up, my body was still covered in bruises, blood, mud and pee. I opened the sink and tried to clean my face with some water until i heard the cell door open again, i looked back and looked into Oscars concerned eyes. He ran towards me and hugged me tight. " easy there kid " i whispered as i rubbed my hand through his black curles.

I was sitting on the bed with Oscar, he washed my chest carefully clean with a washcloth, and wrapped some bandages around the bleeding wounds on my arm. Every time Oscar tightned the bandage i hissed a little, allthough i was trying my best to hold it in. " i think ur amazing Thiago " Oscar suddenly whispered. " nobody ever stood up for me like that, and how u protected all the other guys" he said while he tied the last bit of bandage to my arm, i chuckled " it was nothing " i said " thats what buddy's do for eachother ". Oscar smiled and finished cleaning up my chest. " i..i want to thank u Thiago " Oscar said a bit nervously. " ah, c'mon buddy " i said " you dont have to do that, u dont owe me anything ". But Oscar shaked his head " i insist " he whispered and came a little closer to me. He laid his hands on my chest and slowly rubbed over it, i looked a bit confused. He brought his face closer and closer to my face, i did not know what to do, from reflexion i brought my head back, until it hit the wall. Oscar brought his face close to my neck, placed his lips on my cheek and i felt him kiss me. 

OSCAR:  
Thiago gasped when my lips touched him. I brought my face up, kissed him softly on his lips while looking him in the eye. " Oscar, dont do this" Thiago whispered " you deserve a better guy " he said, but i shaked my head " i dont want a better one " i whispered " i want you". Thiago relaxed and looked me in the eye, we brought eachothers lips closer to eachother again and kissed, Thiago moved his arms around my waist, he groaned a bit from pain, but he was able to wrap his arms around me while still kissing me. Thiago brought his hands underneath my shirt and pulled it up, revealing my chest. I grabbed his cheeks with my hands and kissed him passionatly, Thiago did like some competition, he kissed me back even more passionate while our chests rubbed together. I lowered my head, going down on Thiagos chest, bringing my lips to the bruises on his chest, and placing sweet gentle kisses on it. Thiago moaned softly from the soft gentle feeling of my lips, rubbing a salf of saliva on his bruises. I went down on Thiagos sixpack, to his bellybutton until i reached his pants. I zipped his pants open while softly biting his bulge, it made him moan softly, i took his pants off and brought down his undies. Finally, i saw the image that i hoped for so long to see, Thiago naked and horny for me. 

THIAGO  
I felt a shiver walking down my spine as i was naked in front of Oscar, i never had sex with a guy before, but still Oscar gave me some sense of trust and secuirity. " Oscar blushed a little while he teased my cock with his fingertips " ur beautiful " he whispered as he went slowly up and down with his fingers. I smiled and rubbed my hand through Oscars hair, Oscar brought his face down and pointed his tongue out. I closed my eyes and relaxed as i felt Oscars warm tongue touch my shaft and followed it up to the top, leaving a nice wet trail of Oscars saliva. Oscar swirled his tongue around the top of my cock, making it all nice and wet. Oscar closed his lips around my dick, i felt the breathings of his nose touch my pubichair as he went down. I moaned as Oscar sucked my dick, i opened my eyes and saw the boy work my cock with his mouth, damn, he was so good. Oscar loved what he was doing, he had his eyes closed while he purred like a little kitten around my hard shaft while he massaged my balls with his hands, i laid my hand on his head and pushed him slowly down, Oscar reacted eagerly, willing to take as much as possible of my cock in his little horny mouth. 

OSCAR  
"Hmmmm" i heard myself purr as I brought my lips and my tongue up and down on Thiagos hard, almost never ending shaft, I couldn't believe how good it tasted. like a good piece of steak ( only this time it would not be wise to chew ) a bit salty from the Brazilian heat and sweat, and it slided in my throat so easy, I was in love at first sight, or at first taste. " ow fuck man, your amazing " I heard Thiago moan, I did not hear everything very well, the heat of the tiny cell and Thiagos cock made my head dizzy. Thiago came up, grabbed my face and started kissing me again while I kept jerking his in saliva soaking dick. We were French kissing for a while as Thiago took my pants off and squeezed his big hands in my booty, it made me moan softly, but it was quite amusing for Thiago. I lowered my undies while sitting on Thiagos lap, once I got it off I heard Thiago whisper "nice" as he gave me a hard spank on my ass. We continued kissing again as Thiago brought his hand to my own dick and started jerking it. "ur such a good boy to me "he whispered, it made me chuckle "my way of saying thank u" I smiled. I kissed Thiago while he still laid on the bed, I brought my ass up and placed it on his cock. "u sure?" he asked a bit concerned, I nodded "definitely sure" I smiled and pushed my ass down on his manhood. 

THIAGO  
I moaned loudly when Oscar was deep down on my cock, his ass felt amazing. It was so fucking thight, Oscar hissed as he went all the way down, up again and down, rubbing his thight but cheeks on my cock. I moaned loudly as Oscar moved his ass over my shaft, i looked him in the eye, i saw the joy and the pleasure he gained from riding my manhood. " ur so big" Oscar moaned as he increased in speed, i chuckled and grabbed his ass with my hands pushing him further down on my hard cock. Oscar smiled wider and wider while he rubbed his hands over my chest, he learned over and kissed me again on my mouth. I moved my hips up and tried to fuck Oscar, despite i still had pain from the bruises i made a few thrusts in his booty. 

OSCAR  
I loved what Thiago was doing, he was so gentle and warm, but still a little rough on me. I looked in his eyes, he had them shut and his head thrown back from pleasure on the bed, his moans filled the room. One of the other inmates who was in his cell next to us, could watch in to ours through the bars, he was rubbing his bulge at the sight of us fucking, but i didn't give a shit, i wanted Thiago to have fun. Thiago sat up straight, rubbing our two chests together while he still fucked and kissed me. I jerked my own dick and listened to Thiagos wonderfull, deep, intense moans, damn, this was so hot, i felt the heat rise in my body and around my manparts, it made me groan loudly and with that i cummed on Thiagos chest. 

THIAGO  
When i saw the warm very white gue shoot out of Oscars 9,5 inch cock i lost my selfcontrol, i made one more thrust in Oscars ass and cummed deep inside it, making Oscar shiver. " that was...amazing" Oscar said while he still shivered as he stood up. I chuckled " you just wait until i am in shape " i smirked to him. We kissed for a few seconds while a guard opened the door " hey lovebirds! " he yelled " playtime is over, you are going to isolation cell Silva". Oscar lowered his head with that and sobbed a bit, i rubbed through his hair and kissed his forhead " in a week i will be back, u take care okay kid " i said to him. Oscar looked at me and nodded, still with tears in his eyes but at least he was able to smile again, that sight kinda made me proud of him. I dressed myself and followed the guard while giving Oscar one last smile, before he got out of my sight.


	5. Punnishment labour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Oscar takes care for Thiago, the rest of the guys begin on their punnishment labour. This gives them some time to talk things through, and Neymar discoveres something usefull.

PHILIPPE:  
Oscar was called by a guard to take care for Thiago before he was going to his isolation cell, he looked pretty bad, i hope he is allright. The guards called me and the rest of the guys to begin on our punnishmentlabour. Me and Neymar were given the order to clean the courtyard from the remaining rocks from stonesplitting earlier. That wasn't so bad, until it started raining heavy, and the ground turned into mud, making it hard to move the rocks and the wheelbarrows. Me and Neymar did our best to brace ourselfs and move the heavy stones while the rain fel down. I looked at the windows of the cafetaria, Lucas and David were ordered to clean the cafetaria. At least they had it dry. I placed one last rock into the wheelbarrow before me and Neymar pushed it to the supplyroom. I looked at Neymar, he was a bit caught up in thoughts, but still, this was not like most times he let his mind take over, he looked sad. " is something wrong Neymar? " i asked worried. Neymar reacted like he suddenly woke up from a dream. " err... Nothing really special " he said, bit i saw he doubted, " well, i cant get the death of my wife and child out of my mind " he said " its really frustrating sometimes". I started thinking, this might explain a couple of things. " is that why u fought so angry against that swastika guy? " i asked a little nervous. 

NEYMAR:  
I never really liked it to talk about emotions and stuff like that but Philippe meant it well. " yeah, when those guys threatended to rape Oscar and attack Thiago, it kinda reminded me of that day " i said and sighted " i guess i lost self control " i said while feeling some tears in my eyes. I felt Philippes hand on my shoulder " Neymar..." He whispered " i am not crying " i quickly said not to look pussy " it are the raindrops and err...." I gave up with a sight and looked at Philippes face " i just feel i didn't protect them " i said honestley. Philippe patted my shoulder " Neymar, u did all you could" he said " you couldn't know this was going to happen, and even if u knew things before they would happen, that must give a shitload of stress". I looked at Philippe " but.." I tried to say but Philippe interupted me " no buts!" He said " u cant change the past, it happened, and u did the best u could to protect them" Philippe said on a strong tone, which actually surprised me a lot, i still remember him as the shy boy who gave up the bed on top when i said so. I felt my cheeks turning red, and i smiled at Philippe " thank u " whispered and gave him a hug in the middle of the rainstorm before we continued our yard work again. 

LUCAS:  
I swapped my mop over the floor while humming a little song to keep the spirit up, i looked at David who did the corners next to me. We were given the order to clean the Cafetaria, it sucked, but at least it was dry. " hope Thiago is okay " i suddenly heard David say. I turned back and looked at him, he seemed concerned " Oscar is with him, he takes care for him now" i said trying to calm David down "and besides in a week we will see him again" David gained a little smile on his face again, damn, that was a relief. " Thiago got some balls to stand up against that swastika guy like that " i said " but you and Oscar were pretty brave too, to take the fight directley to that other guy" i said to David, it made him chuckle. " i owe him that " David replied " thats were buds are for right?" I said to him, but now i saw that David blushed a little " well, when i was a kid, i never had many friends " David said " Thiago was my only one". I looked at him " why? " i asked, both curious and a little carefull not to make David nervous, he sighted " well, kids never wanted to hang out with me because i was poor " he said " but Thiago made no difference in riches". 

DAVID:  
It was true what i was telling Lucas, some may think it sounds lame, but its true. I still see my self when i was 5 and in school, sitting in the corner. I had no lunch with me, i never had. All the other kids sat on the tables and looked at me, they thought i smelled weird or something, well it could be true, i was wearing my $1 t-shirt for over a week now. Then a little kid walked towards me with a sandwich in his hands, he split it in two pieces and gave me one half. I took it and he came sit next to me, his name was Thiago. We chatted and laughed a bit that day, i asked him why he wanted to hang out with me so bad, he said that he was looking for some buddy's too, and that he had no reason not to like me. It was very simple said, but it was good enough for me, since that day we were best friends. I told this story to Lucas and i saw him smile " thats a great story " he said to me, i smiled " thanks " i said " now i realize why u wanted to talk so bad when we first got here " i said. Lucas chuckled " yeah, guess i wanted to make some friends too " he said. " i was never the most popular kid at school too, for a bit the same reasons as u " he said and lowered his head a bit. " someones popularity should not be based on material belongings " i whispered, Lucas smiled and nodded. " i feel like i am with the right persons in jail " he whispered, wow, that made my day. I dropped my mop and bro-hugged Lucas, after a second or two we started working again. 

NEYMAR:  
I helped Philippe lift the last stones in the wheelbarrow, Philippe ran to the storage room, no kidding, it was still raining so we liked to finish quickly. I took up the shovels while following with my eyes the water that was floating over the ground, to a pit, all the way into the sewer...wait... All the water... Goes to the sewer... And the sewer has to go somewhere, it has to loose the water at some point. " Neymar come on!" i heard Philippe shout, i shaked my head, it was like i woke up from a trance " yeah... Go ahead i will be right behind u!" I shouted while bringing the shovels into the storage room, i didn't know why but i kept thinking about that stinky sewer.


	6. Making plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thiago is back from issolation cell, and he catches up with Neymar about the things he missed.

THIAGO:  
I walked with the guard over the second floor, after a week my time in isolation cell was over and i was able to return to my regular cell. My wounds were all properley healed and i was really excited to see everybody again. The guard opened the door of the last cell of the hallway " get in, punk! " he shouted, but i didn't mind, i was glad i could be together with the guys again. As soon as i came in i was immidiatly welcomed by David, Philippe and Neymar who stood in line first to hug me. Lucas and Oscar closed in as well. I gave my buddy David a big bro hug, Lucas, Philippe and Neymar were next in line, and the best for last, Oscar. I liked all the guys equaly much but Oscar had this tiny little special place in my heart, particurally after he took such good care for me when i was wounded. Oscar smiled wideley and hugged my thight, i hugged him back and gave him a kiss on his cheek, i felt his cheeks were turning red.

NEYMAR:  
It was break time, all the inmates were on the courtyard catching a breath and excercising. I looked around a bit, Philippe, Lucas, Oscar and David played a game of football, and Thiago was pumping weights. No kidding, he wanted to get back into shape after a week of isolation. I was really glad he was back, but i had to tell him something, something i allready discussed with the other guys, the only one that was not involved was Thiago, but i was going to change that. Thiago was laying on a bench lifting a two handed weight, i took place behind him " 18...19..." I heard him count with every time he lifted, but then his arms started shaking " a little help " Thiago said, and with that i took the rod and placed it on the holder. " thanks " he said as he took a seat om the bench. " your welcome " i said as i took place next to him. " i have got to tell you something " I said " i discovered it when u was in isolation, i allready told it ot the other guys" i said while i looked around me for any guards or people who listened " we might have a plan to escape " i whispered. Thiago looked surprised and also he started looking if anyone was listening " how? " he asked. 

THIAGO:  
" how " i asked as i looked to Neymar. He came a bit closer sitting to me, he continued talking as he was near to my ear, he whispered in order not to involve anyone else, but loud enough to make me understand him " there is one way out of this, and its made by the masons itself, its directley under our noses. " he said and came a little closer to me " the sewer " he whispered. " the sewer? " i repeated, but before he could answer he whispered " guard ". We've waited until the guardsman was on safe distance " the Sewers are going out of this prison, probbably to sea or a lake, that could be our way out " he whispered. " allright "i said " but how are we going to get into the sewer in the first place ? " i asked " have you seen the pits on the courtyard, they are way too small ". I said, " we thought of that " Neymar whispered " David and i discovered another thing when we had to clean the toilets in the hall. It is right below our cell, two floors above, the south wall is a direct connection to the left wall in our cell. " Neymar said, i nodded but still doubted of his impulsive idea " so what ur saying is that we should climb down on the wall " i said " but how do you plan to get from our cellwall to the wall of the toiletroom ?" i asked. Neymar looked at me, " it is a dubble wall with no issolation in between" he said, " we heard that by knocking on it. Philippe discovered that behind the bed there is a little crack in the wall, if we can make that bigger, we can make a hole in the wall " 

NEYMAR:  
Thiago did seem to understand the idea, but still he doubted, but i needed to have this plan dubbelchecked anyway. " that could work, but it takes long " he said " those walls are over 9 inch thick, so to get through them unnoticed will be hard, particurally without the right equipement " he said, i nodded, i agreed with Thiago, i had seen the walls and u needed strong, electric tools to break through the wall. " it is worth a try " i said, this time Thiago nodded " true, but how are u planning of getting the tools needed? " he asked, but luckely i thought of that " there is this Armenian guy, Gosdantin Mirzoyan, he works at the post departement and he has some buddy's in the outside world, maybe he can get us some of the tools we need " i said. " of course in Exchange for something " Thiago replied. He was right, Gosdantins help would come at a price, so we had to negotiate about that. " we will talk to this guy " Thiago said suddenly " there will be a price to pay but if it can help us escape it will be worthwhile " he said and smiled to me, i felt more confident about this plan now " thank u " i whispered. " guys come play football!" We heard Philippe shout from the field. Me and Thiago stood up and ran towards the other guys to join the game.


End file.
